


Weird poem

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Weird poem

He is her greatest weakness.

He filled her up with love. 

That she couldn't get rid of.

He made her strong too.

He redeemed her.

In wayscno one could.


End file.
